Da Solidão
by Deneb Rhode
Summary: O prazer dos sentidos conduzindo uma alma ansiosa a enxergar a realidade que a cerca. Êxtase, angústia, fé e abandono. Yaoi, Aldebaran & Mu


_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

* * *

Informação para o leitor:  
Yaoi (contém relacionamento amoroso entre homens).  
Avaliação etária: M/NC-17 (situações adultas)  
Par citado: Aldebaran & Mu

* * *

**DA SOLIDÃO**

Por: **_Deneb Rhode_**

—Hum...

Recostou-se tranqüilo, os olhos cerrados. Deixou mãos e pele abandonadas à própria vontade, livres para fazer o que quisessem sem meias medidas. Toques. Toques nas pernas, no ventre, brincando abaixo da cintura. Mãos nos lugares certos. E sabia quem tinha o mapa preciso de tantos esconderijos, o guia experimentado dessas regiões mágicas, que o faziam alcançar os céus.

—...Aaaahhh...

A intensidade dos toques, como queria mais daquilo. Sentir-se entregue, conduzido pelo provocar, viagem de sentidos onde as reações ditassem os próximos passos. Tão conhecidos, tão ansiados. Simples desejo primal, apenas fome. Pele em brasa, vontade e sangue em uníssono. Tocar mais. Queria tudo, sorriu sem pudores, os olhos fechados deixando para os outros sentidos a responsabilidade de achar o mundo lá fora. A mente buscou lábios sedentos lhe provocando os mamilos, calor de corpo nu o envolvendo, cheiro de mato e lascívia.

—Eu...quero...

Deixou a mão escorregar, achou carne dura, quente, imperativa. Arrepiou-se todo. Sentiu a umidade da impaciência, quis aprofundar o contato, as ancas erguendo-se da cama, dorso arqueado ao revés. Se oferecia à invasão, abandonou-se no sentir de dedos experimentados brincando entre as pernas, roçando de leve as gemas de seu tesouro guardado. A delicadeza que lhe fazia separar as coxas quantas vezes fosse...encontro que o corpo implorava. Como desejava o cuidado de braços morenos, volúpia, intensidade, carinho...

—...eu...sou...

Deslizava palmas sobre o suor, respirava sofregamente. Precisava, necessitava de mais, queria incinerar-se completamente naquele jogo. Entreabriu os lábios, num suspiro clamava um beijo. Seu guerreiro índio, seu amante, como aquela boca de homem lhe fazia bem. Dentes de madrepérola lhe marcando a nuca, língua atrevida brincando em suas curvas mais íntimas. Correu o tato ao redor, enumerou sem ordem as veias saltadas da ansiedade, não conseguia resistir. Apertou a mão sobre o corpo dado, rubro, deixou a pulsação subir por seu antebraço. O coração disparou.

—...eu...eu sempre..vou ser...

Estava perdido na fricção úmida das peles, olhos fechados se revirando por dentro, a garganta secando a cada exalação. Intensificava o ritmo, tinha a pressa incongruente de não querer acabar. Trazia na alma imagens e sons tão perfeitos, seu moreno lhe dando e lhe tomando prazer, gemido rouco, grave, provocante, dedos de colosso enredados na lavanda de seus cabelos, o torso vigoroso luzidio contra sua pele branca, músculos de aço a lhe conduzir, fogosos como um vulcão ativo, gentis como as asas de Íris. Ir com ele por nuvens de tempestade até o infinito, mergulhar no âmago das vontades mais furiosas.

—..seu...ahhh...seu...

Transcender o limite, quando o corpo não agüenta mais e se desmancha em explosão. A tensão de cada fibra no momento exato que precede o choque, um último suspiro de garganta em brasas, imagens, cheiros e sons que se misturam num só incêndio. Virar um quasar por alguns segundos. Extinguir-se em supernova.

—...seu ...diabinho!...

Lançar-se de vez. Na umidade brotante. No vazio. No escuro das vistas fechadas.

Deixou-se afundar nos lençóis, o peito ainda subia e descia, recobrando o compasso. Alívio de onda que se aquieta, desafogo. Não abriu os olhos. Precisava de mais tempo em queda livre, o torpor cálido e macio a sustentá-lo no ar. O efêmero de um salto em câmera lenta: e o momento que parecia infinito, vôo livre e mágico de uma entidade sem asas, aos poucos se consolidava novamente na realidade. A nuvem que era a cama voltou a ser de tecido, a brisa morna esfriou, as imagens se perderam no escuro. A carne e a vontade, saciadas tornavam ao repouso, molhadas e quentes das liberações finais. Havia acabado. Podia sentir. Em seus dedos.

E estranhou inutilmente o silêncio, nada que conscientemente não imaginasse. Abriu os olhos devagar. O teto frio o saudou, as paredes cinzentas atestaram presença. Através da janela somente a luz morrediça do fim da tarde se despedia lenta das cortinas e móveis, nada além para acenar adeus.

Estava de volta ao mundo normal. Sozinho.

Quis fazer que não importava, um suspiro desalentado expôs os ossos de sua quimera. Naquele instante sentia-se patético. Desprotegido sobre um leito vazio, trajado apenas com os restos de seu próprio gozo, era a figura melancólica do abandono. Não havia ninguém ali para beijar-lhe os lábios, descobrir seu rosto dos cabelos em desalinho, dizer o quanto o desejava. Só havia ele mesmo. Suas próprias mãos para afagar-lhe a pele.

Irritou-se com essas idéias, ninguém tinha nada com isso, afinal! Era sua vida e seu corpo, fazia o que bem quisesse. Em absoluto sentia-se culpado, não havia recebido a educação dos pecados da cristandade, a bem dos fatos achava sem lógica que alguém pudesse condenar pela virtude algo tão simples. Certamente não havia mácula ou vergonha. O que havia era apenas...

...o frio que entrava pela janela. Mais nada.

Era algo sem arrependimento e sem conjunto, sensação de vaso lascado, quebra-cabeças faltando peças. Não havia encontrado o que faltava, o prazer solitário não dava contraparte ao vazio. Perdia-se em uma ilusão de corpo sem densidade, miragem auto-infligida que por um segundo quase pareceu real. Era como o faminto que tenta saciar o estômago com o aroma distante do banquete de um rei.

Encolheu-se, a penugem fina dos ombros se eriçando contra o vento. Buscou remédio na imagem do companheiro, acabou achando o desolamento de sua obrigada ausência. Onde estavam aquelas mãos tão fortes quando mais precisava delas? Sabia das ordens e encargos, viagens e combates em terras longínquas, o serviço de quartel e guerra era o destino de todos os soldados, divinos ou não. Entendia as cores da farda santa mais que ninguém, afinal também a vestia, de seu próprio jeito. Mas isso não mudava as coisas: estava ali, sem amor, sem companhia. E naquela hora daria a alma e o sangue para ter um "eu te quero", sussurrado em voz grave e macia ao pé do ouvido, enquanto mãos ávidas tocassem sua pele.

Mãos de verdade, não de sonho.

As luzes da vila mais próxima iam se acendendo, uma a uma, distantes, quase perdidas na névoa grossa da montanha. Gente viva, com seus assuntos e paixões. Gente, diversão e farra. Podia descer até lá, fartar-se de bebida e danças e acabar a noite nos braços de alguém que lhe emprestasse carinho, não seria difícil. Nem ao menos seria errado. Tinham um acordo feito por sua vontade própria, um jeito de se redimir ante ao outro, a dor do remorso de prendê-lo lhe devorando o sono como uma ave de rapina. O deixava solto para viver a vida como quisesse, não iria reclamar ou perguntar nada. Ele aceitara, meio aborrecido mas aceitara, apenas acrescentando uma cláusula: "se é para eu ficar livre enquanto estou longe, fique livre você também enquanto eu não venho. Não quero desigualdade entre nós."

Sim, estava livre. Pra fazer o que bem entendesse, sair com quem quisesse, se entregar para qualquer um. Não precisava ficar ali, preso igual a uma freira de clausura, não era uma donzela numa torre à espera de um herói que lhe trouxesse redenção. Era livre. Então por que não beber dos vinhos e comer das carnes oferecidas na vila? "Se não aproveitar, os vermes comem", diz o ditado.

Pensou outra vez, se pôs a raciocinar com a pele ao invés da cabeça, a lógica de ambas funcionava, mas era como se faltasse algo. Se a mecânica era a mesma e a razão lhe dava motivos, por que a imagem final parecia tão cinzenta e fria, como se nem todo o vinho e a dança pudessem lhe dar alguma vida? Buscou as cores que faltavam, achou-as nos lábios carnudos e doces que conheciam tão bem os desenhos de seu corpo inteiro, nos olhos negros, na pele morena, quente e aconchegante, banhada em suor enquanto se pertenciam.

Era aquilo que lhe fazia tanta falta. O que não tinha no vilarejo.

O quis mais uma vez, tanto e sempre. Respirou fundo, buscou no cheiro da montanha algo que lhe trouxesse seu perfume inconfundível de folha verde. Ah, como o queria, que fosse por um instante apenas. Mas e ele? Tão longe, estaria sentindo sua falta? Ou estaria cumprindo sua parte cruel no acordo, sem nem pensar no que deixara para trás? Tão longe de seus braços, tão perto de um mundo de delícias, do sol, da vida, das peles douradas de outros homens e mulheres, cabelos perfumados de jasmim mediterrâneo. Teria como reclamar se ele aproveitasse de tudo isso?

Como doía.

Enrolou-se no lençol manchado, os restos do êxtase agora misturados às lágrimas. Tinha que aceitar a realidade: estava só, largado em cima de sua cama, sua companhia não era mais que o vento frio. A presença do outro, lábios de fruto maduro, cheiro de mato, braços fortes, doçura de palavras sussurradas ao ouvido, tudo não passava de memória. Quis morrer. Podia ser que ele não voltasse mais, que nem quisesse mais vê-lo, saciado da curiosidade e repleto do tédio. Ainda mais se contasse a distância e o trabalho de ir lá sem qualquer ganho verdadeiro, como exigir alguma coisa? Era querer demais que insistisse, devia se dar por feliz pelo que tinha tido, e não esperar mais de uma relação que o mundo fez tão difícil. Foi um amor que desabrochou condenado, ia se acabar no cansaço.

O vento frio o castigou de novo. Sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, o farfalhar teimoso de cartas de amor jurando retorno. Por que ele insistia em dar-lhe esperanças? Apanhou uma delas, tentou por um instante odiar aquilo, com veemência. Disse a si mesmo que eram apenas certificados de vazio, cheios de promessas que cedo ou tarde se deixariam de cumprir. Brincadeira desumana, cruel, eis o que era!

Apertou-a junto ao peito: não conseguia ouvir as próprias idéias. Forçava pensar: era crueldade. Forçava de novo: e se perdia. Crueldade não fazia parte da natureza de seu moreno. Seus olhos verdes, marejados ganharam um brilho estranho, alegre e triste, fé surgida no desalento. Acreditava no companheiro. Ele iria cumprir as promessas. Ele sempre cumpria. Nunca teve lógica enfrentar a marcha atroz e os perigos do caminho, trocar a luz pela neblina, o fácil pelo doloroso, a vida boa e festiva pelas armadilhas da morte. Trocar as delícias do paraíso sob o sol por aquele inferno de montanhas no meio do gelo.

E a pele ardia dessa memória incompreensível.

—Volta pra mim...volta logo...

* * *

Fan fictionconcluída em 29/03/2006. Dedicada à Tanko, minha amiga e colaboradora fiel: não fosse você ter me dado uns empurrõezinhos e muito incentivo, acho que essa fan fiction estava empacada até hoje. Muito obrigada mesmo. 


End file.
